The Warriors rebirth
by kitsunebabe
Summary: What happens when someone who believes he is alone finds out he isn't? Can rouge and amy bring knuckles from his blood soaked rebirthing? and even if they can, will he accept one of there affections? Rated for blood and a few swears, CHAP. 2 IS UP
1. Default Chapter

The echidna's rebirth

Ok im back again people oh and about my other stories I will be putting them back up eventually, I don't own sonic or anything except the plot of this story enjoy

Thunder clapped across the sky as rain fell from the heavens. After the whole ark incident, you would expect everyone to appreciate life more when the world was just about to end less then 2 months ago. But one man still hated his life. One warrior, whose clan line he knew was eradicated. That man's name was Knuckles. All his life he spent on the paradise he had called home until he fought with sonic after being tricked by Dr. eggman for the first time. We find the forlorn warrior sitting next to the master emerald ever vigilant as always.

"well everything is back to the way it was before… Sonic is praised as the hero Tails gets some credit and I go home without so much as a whisper" Sighing knuckles rests his head against the emerald watching the rain fall. "damn them all… damn this heart of mine…. Damn sonic! Damn rouge!" standing up in his rage he reaches into the ground and pulls out a boulder and throws it "damn Shadow, egg man,……. Amy……." Falling onto his knee's he clenches his fist "every time I show concern or compassion someone uses it against me" trembling in his memory he goes back to the moment he met amy.

It was 5 years before the chaos incident when knuckles had met Amy rose. It was a sunny day when sonic the hedgehog invited knuckles to his home "come on red I am introducing you to the greatest invention ever, CHILI DOGS!" sonic said licking his lips hungrily. Tails hopping up and down with a wide smile on his face "yeah you can help me fix up my plane like you did the red cyclone" (A.N: those of you who don't know the red cyclone is a jeep knuckles has, don't know how where or when he got it only know he has it) Knuckles on the other hand didn't mind giving tails a hand but was a little reluctant to eat a dog that has chili "er… thank you sonic for inviting me here but are you certain the emerald will be ok?" sonic fumbled for his keys and laughed "what are you talking about knux you have the thing strapped to your back" knuckles walking in looks at the large emerald tied to him "still…." Stopping he holds his hand out in front of tails and motions for sonic to hold still "someone's here" Moving slowly everyone begins checking the house, tails ended up getting his head stuck under a sofa cushion. Knuckles had gone to a door and had put on the shovel claws "GOTCHA!" he yelled as he sliced the door clean in half and was ready to give the person a hand shake with the claw. Sonic shook his hands and screamed "WOAH KNUX WAIT THAT'S A FRIEND?" Knuckles stopped his claw just short of impaling a pink hedgehog in the neck. Amy screamed in fear and stood there shaking before realizing the echidna taking a step back and going onto his knees. "Please, forgive me miss" he said as he bowed his head to the ground in sincere apology

That was before she had betrayed him. Years later she feigned affections towards him; he had truly thought she loved him. But she had used him to get closer to sonic. He had heard that it had failed and sonic had figured her plan out. When she went to the island seeking comfort all she received was the rage of the guardian and a forced escort back to the mainland. During the beginning of the whole ark incident knuckles had fallen in love again, this time with rouge the bat. Shaking his head he didn't even want to remember that turning around he goes into a light sleep that even the slightest thing could wake him up. An hour later he wakes up hearing what sounds like a roar of engines jumping up he gets ready to fight but sees a ship landing. As the ship door opened 5 beings walked out of the blinding light from the ship……

It has been several days later all of knuckles friends where getting worried. Amy who had given up on sonic had went up to the island wanting to as knuckles to go out with her, rouge had a similar idea but neither one of them availed for the red furred echidna was no where to be found. Sonic and tails had gone up just for a visit and to challenge knux in a race through the mushroom zone on the island but they did not see him either. On the news the red haired reporter had begun her news "this just in, the dead man gang's leader Joshua "the head dead" Macowski and the gang itself where found dead this morning in the train station of station square. Every corpse was either mutilated or skinned and hanged from the ceiling, the only difference between the deaths was Joshua was beheaded completely, and a strange symbol carved into the corpses of those who where still intact" the camera shows a corpse with a crude and quickly done picture of something that resembled an echidna's head in the corpses chest "there appears to be one witness who seems to have seen what had happened. Her words as she trembled in fear was roughly translated "the demon came for them, the end is near, the demon came to claim his trophy" more news on this as it develops" sonic and tails had stopped in the middle of the road seeing the news in a tv window Looking at eachother sonic was the first to speak "you don't think that…" with rouge herself saw this and was stunned thinking the same exact thing as sonic and tails, amy had noticed the news cast again and went immediately to sonic's home to confirm what had happened. As they all started towards his home rouge thought in flight _please don't let it be him_. Amy had run almost in tears "knuckles…. Please whatever your doing be careful…"


	2. The terror found

Terror Thy name is echidna

Yay, people liked my story so far. On the hand of grammar, I apologize for those of you who are obsessed with it. I for one am not very grammatically correct. Any who, one of my reviewers hit the nail on the head when he gave the concrete jungle hint so since that was revealed so quickly. I say now I do not own anything of that series. Anywho ON WITH THE FIC, DA NIKKI COMMANDS IT!

Sonic sat in a chair tapping his foot and had his arms crossed. Tails was typing on a lab top muttering things like "no that's not it… maybe…" Amy had burst into tears on the way over while rouge was still having a hard time thinking the red head had truly gone insane. Sonic finally couldn't take the silence anymore got up and kicks a chair over. Amy who was still sniffling was the first to speak "it can't be him, we know knuckles and he wouldn't just go and kill some random people… right?" Sonic on the other hand frowned and started pacing "well we all know he does have one hell of a temper, and would do anything to see justice served. Also it doesn't help the case since the people who are dead were gang members" All of them stop and look at each other. Even if they don't want to believe it there isn't much other explanations. Knuckles the echidna, Warrior and guardian of the echidnas, had gone insane.

It had been several days since the corpses where removed from the train station but everyone was on edge. Little cream and cheese had been skipping merrily down the sidewalk licking an ice cream cone, but the cheery mood dimmed once they were passing the station. Neither one of them actually understood what happened but something just made her feel uneasy around it. Turning she begins walking towards the door of the station swallowing out of fear and anxiety she goes inside and goes into the train. "Boy cheese why does it seem so scary now to go here?" Sitting still on the train cheese had fallen asleep on the seat when the train had pulled into the mystic ruins. Once the doors opened the two cutey's walked out and climbed the steps down near by the lake. Smiling, cream resumes skipping towards chao garden. Reaching the mouth of the cave that lead to the garden she heard a growl that sounded almost like purring. "h…hello?" walking in she sees that the lantern must have burned out and begins groping the wall to try and find her way through the cave "i..is anyone here? Hello?" Creams small hand had touched a rock that was jutted out once that happened it pushed itself into the wall and what seemed like a hidden passageway opened. Being the curious bunny that she is she walks inside and sees a sight she couldn't have guessed in a million years. Looking around in awe she sees the walls of the chamber filled with runes like the ones on the ruins in Angel Island. Stopping she places her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming, seeing an echidna polishing the skull of a man. The sight was too much for her and she fainted, leaving her at the mercy of the mystery collector who's home she had invaded…….

So what do ya think like it love it? Wanna eat it? Let me know but if your gonna say something bad say something productive no more things about my grammar I know I have bad grammar and a lot of stories that I have read are worse then me, so be nice


	3. Chapter 3

The unconquered

Chappie 3 sorry that it may be a bit short it just kind of hit me recently. Also any names that resemble people living or otherwise is pure coincidence

Sonic and the others walked out of the house finally deciding on a plan. Once they went outside they saw the fainted bunny lying on their doorstep. Rouge picked her up and looks at sonic "great first knuckles may have gone crazy and now this" sonic on the other hand didn't say anything, he couldn't. "Guys I'll be right back. I'm going to get some help" and with that said sonic was off in a blur of blue. Running along the coast of the beach he turned into the city and ran into a part that was still being rebuilt since the chaos incident. Walking inside a half built building he looks around " hey…. You here? Come on man we need your help" after sonic said those words he groaned in pain finding his right arm-twisted behind his back and a gun to his head. Looking up he sees shadow smirking "still as slow as ever sonic, state your purpose" sonic fell to his knee's gritting his teeth "can you let go of my arm first!" Shadow just stood there holding the gun to sonic's head not letting go "gah fine! We think knuckles has gone nuts we need your help to catch him to find out what's wrong" shadow finally let go and put the gun away motioning to sonic to leave "I'll help, go" sonic not wanting to stay anyway ran off. Shadow sat there with a smirk "alright echidna lets have some fun"

Sitting on a rooftop like an almost artistic gargoyle he stared, watching the streets below from his throat comes a low purr like growl. Jumping from the roof he goes into an all out sprint along the rooftops until he hears screaming. Stopping he looked down into the sunroof window tilting his head to the side watching what was going on below. What he saw was a man doing something to a woman that legally he would be getting arrested and I wont be describing for rating reasons. Giving the low purr like growl again he walks across the glass the man inside looks up not seeing anyone he goes back to his deed. Sitting there he looked down scanning the whole room. Funny he jumps up using his weight to break through the glass still cloaked it was obvious he was there. The man jumped up with a gun leaving the girl who had several bruises and a few cuts on the floor as she scurried to the corner frightened out of her mind. "die sucker!" the man yelled as he fired at the shimmer that was the intruder but it was too late for he had already moved and the man soon found himself impaled on something close to a spear gasping for air "p..please! please don't.. don't k..kill me!" ignoring the mans plea the figure lifted the spear up and watched the man slide down until he ripped the spear clean up through the ribs and ripping out near the shoulders. Turning towards the woman she raised the gun and fired hitting the being in the shoulder onto to find a small piece of steel in her throat, as she knew she was about to die.

Rouge had finally decided to head home seeing another news bulletin. "We interrupt the normal programming to bring you important news, the vigilante killer has struck again this time in station square hotel. We have just confirmed that one of the bodies was of Rio Rodriguez, a previously arrested rapist who had just been released and the other body was confirmed as the corpse of Mary Sobcheck ((a.n: don't ask don't know) a convicted killer who was released on lack of evidence. Both were found dead hanging from the sunroof, which the assailant apparently entered. There seems to be no evidence on which the vigilante is, but the latest murder has been committed in, Rouge the bats apartment. More on this as it develops." Rouge stared open eyed at the screen before sprinting towards her apartment "you have got to be kidding me!" flying up to the roof she looks down into her apartment in shock staring at the damage as she flew inside landing "what am I going to do now?" one of the hotel attendants walked up to her "oh miss rouge do not worry you will be compensated with another room while you wait for this one to be repaired and… and" the attendant had seen he was stepping in blood and passed out. Rouge on the other hand walked out as a bell hop led her to her new room she muttered to herself "please knuckles…. Stay safe"

It was a few hours later when rouge had actually went into her temporary apartment. She and Amy went there together because rouge was feeling uneasy and needed the company. Amy looked at the door with the police tape on it and said "rouge…. I think he is trying to stay close to us while doing whatever this whole mess is" rouge turned to the hedgehog and smiled opening the door "yeah im sure that's it" trying to keep cheery they both laugh. Walking inside they go into the bathroom and put on robes and start girl talking inside when rouge heard the window to the room open. Slowly she opened the door to see the figure of an echidna walking in the room with a bag filled with skulls. Rouge grabbed amy holding her hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming but the truth is, she is scared to the point of tears.

Well there goes chappie 3 you like it? You don't? review and let me know, also I dunno I am actually kinda thinking of making this a lemon but it is undecided for now what I will be doing but oh well review and gimme your thoughts. Still a trying to decide if it should be a romance between amy rouge or a mystery character that my friend came up with and base this story on her and her b/f 3 well bye bye boo!


End file.
